Link's Shadow
by Jayadragon
Summary: I knew he was my shadow, but I had never fully understood what he meant by that. I had not realized until I saw him like this. He really was my shadow. The shadow light cast onto walls and pavement. A shadow that had always been with me. DarkxLink, OoT
1. Chapter 1

The dark clouds above had completely soaked everything as I rode through the town. Epona was sure footed and did not slip on the wet cobblestone as I rode her into the stables of my favorite inn. Sliding off her back and patted her flank, I passed two blue rupees to the stable boy and asked him to make sure she was well taken care of. He nodded vigorously and took her reins, eyes darting between his new found wealth and the horse who granted him it. I smiled at his joy and turned towards the main inn, knowing he would take good care of her. I shuddered as I reached the exit of the stables and preparing to face the rains again.

I quickly ducked under the inn's eve, out of the heavy rain. Hoping that my clothes were not completely drenched, but I knew they were. I could feel them sticking to me with each little movement. Opening the door slowly, I heard it creak on its rusty hinges and slipped inside as quietly as possible and hurried to the counter. I threw a red rupee on the counter with a smile and requested a room. The inn keeper smiled back and tossed me a key. She loved me, I was quite courteous, and most importantly I always payed well.

I ran up to the room and locked the door behind me, a precaution I always took. The room was simple, the walls and floor were made of beautiful dark wood. A simple four poster bed sat in the corner. A table and desk also adorned the room. The only other furnishing was a thick carpet, a few wall tapestries and light curtains that covered the large window. It was my favorite room in the Inn,this room felt like home. Though none of those things were the reason this was my favorite room. It was the bathing room's deep large tub and warm water. Just thinking about the tub sent a warm feeling through my body and a grin snuck its way onto my face.

I dropped my wet bag on the floor and went straight to the bathing room and quickly emptied my pockets, leaving piles of items and weapons in the corner to dry. I turned the knob that allowed the warm water to come streaming into the deep tub. I smiled at the warmth the water radiated, steam billowing throughout the room. I stripped off my tunic, chain-mail undershirt soon following. Next I pulled off my pants, they clung to my legs with a fierce grip. I dropped them on top of the shirts and threw my hat into the pile of drenched clothing as well. All of my soaking clothes lay abandoned in a pile as I stepped closer to the almost full tub.

I got in slowly, gasping as the warm water scalded my sensitive skin. I quickly adjusted to the temperature and lowered the rest of my body in, sighing in content as the water warmed me. I splashed water on my face and submerged my head into the warmth. The warm water lapped over my body as I created small waves with each movement, careful not to let any spill over the edges . I grabbed the bar of soap that the inn provided and proceeded to scrub my body, carefully avoiding my multitudes of scrapes and bruises. I gently scrubbed over the bruises and carefully cleaned the cuts.

As I looked over my body, I realized how bad I must look. Deep purple bruises covered my arms and legs, a few on my torso as well. Cuts covered any of my body that was normally exposed. If you looked a bit closer you could see my scars. Some looked like they could have been fatal, and would have been if it wasn't for the red potions and fairies that i had had been lucky enough to have.

I relaxed in the water and let my mind drift aimlessly, though as usual one thing always floated to the surface of my mind. It was Dark, my shadow. Though he had been given consciousness for only a short while in the bowels of the water temple so he could fight me, he was still on my mind a lot. He had been created to destroy me, or be destroyed by me. Though in the end things had been far different.

How it had ended up like that only the Goddesses only knew. In the end he did something unforgivable. He betrayed me and my trust, though I knew he thought it was the only way. In truth it may have been, but didn't I deserve to know beforehand? I held my hand up and and stared at the dark shadow it made against the tub.

Dark had said that he was always with me. That he had always been there and he always would. Did that mean he was here with me now? Or were those just empty promises. As I stared at the shadow I swear it moved, probably only a flicker of the candle. What if it was him? then I hoped that he heard me.

"Dark, I love you" it was barely a whisper, in the silence of the room it was as if I had yelled it for the world to hear. This time I could swear my shadow moved. It was probably only my mind playing tricks on me, but none the less a flutter of hope rose in my chest. Dark, we could have found another way, it was not the only option. I would not let myself believe that his choice was the only choice we had.

**A/N**

**okay everyone who enjoyed this thank the wonderful Fenrir Riku. He was helping me learn to write, mostly by reminfing me that i needed to take my time. We created this story to practice with. I also decided to make it the begining to something I was already working on. If he had not done this, then this would not be here for a whiel and it would not be nearly as good. I was going to leave it as it was for now then skip to a month later, until the lovely boy decided thhat he liked it a bit and continued to write. So we wrote the next chapter in collaboration. Sorry for praising you too much, but its the truth. You are completely responsible for this being written though I did the actual writting. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you decide to leave a review and tell me what you think. Oh and just so everyone knows this will not involve any lemons, They will only be hinted at. Sorry, I dont want to write one yet. I doubt it would be anygood anyways. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N sorry if you got double updated on this. something went wrong while fixing some errors. anyways on with the story)**

"It's 'bout time you said it." Dark's voice whispered through the clouds of steam that filled the bathroom. The voice sent shivers down my spine, despite the warmth. It could not really be Dark could it? I had thought I heard his voice so many times, there was no way it was really him. That does not change that my heart raced, I had to see if he was here. I looked around frantically for the source of the voice but all I could hear was the taunting echoes of my fallen partner. How was Dark still alive? I had seen my blade holding him against that burned tree as it pierced through his heart. I had cleaned up the blood when he was done, I spent hours crying, and days mourning. I still keep his ebony blade with his last words painstakingly etched into the surface.

Maybe that is why he died. He knew he was not truly dead. Maybe he had wanted it that way, knowing he would be back to keep his promise. Even though I was overjoyed at the possibility of seeing him, again it did not change the fact that not only did he betray me, but he also left me to clean up his self-induced martyrdom. I had been through a lot because of him. Normally I would just call myself crazy and be done with it, but I swear, I truly did hear him. This time it had to be real.

"Alright Dark, I know you're there." I called, trying to sound casual about it. "You ready to come out and make up for leaving me alone, without even a warning. After my bath, I plan on kicking your ass." Though I did not let my voice show it, I was being pulled apart inside. Was Dark truly here? Was he truly still alive? It was so hard to keep my voice level, not show the emotion that pulled at my innards.

His chuckle echoed through the room making the steam drift with the force of his breath. Now I knew for sure he was there. "Awe, c'mon darlin', you know I did it all for you." His voice was low and sultry. At this simple statement, I felt much of the pain and confusion ebb while a new emotion took over. He did that for me? Did he know how I felt? Bullshit, he did it for me! I was actually feeling pretty irritated now that the pain of his loss had faded and I intended to punish him for deserting me. Dammit Dark, how dare you say you did it for me! I died that day! I am going to kill you for trying to brush this off so easily. I would give him exactly what he deserved.

I jumped out of the tub, hot water dripping down my body in thin rivulets. Where was he? I glare out into the steam. His chuckle sounded from right next to me. I spun looking for him, no one was there. The steam swirls around in reaction to my quick movements. Was he hiding from me?

"Dark! Where in the names of the Goddesses are you?" No reply, though I felt a movement beyond the milky white steam. Why is he doing this to me? Is it some sort of sick game? Some sort of joke. Did he not know how I felt? Perhaps somehow he really did not know the pain he caused. "Dark, why are you hiding? Dark please... I can't do this. I spent to long missing you. I can't do this." I felt pathetic admitting this to him but if it made it possible to see him, then it was more than worth it. I took in a deep breath hoping it would calm me to face whatever was about to happen. Maybe I really was crazy and there was nothing here but my own thoughts and wishes. Perhaps I really was just going crazy, it seems plausible that I cracked under pressure right? On the other hand, maybe… just maybe, Dark was out there, just beyond the mists of steam.

In the faint light, I saw my shadow defy the laws of light and swing around my body. It was as if the light source was moving very quickly. Then it clicked, leaving me feeling incredibly foolish. Why would my shadow be hiding any place other then in my shadow? My shadow disappeared and reformed in an outline of Dark next to me. He was translucent, as if he was not all there. His form merely a shadow cast in the thin mists. He was so intangible. Despite the fact that he was not himself, and not truly here, my heart leapt in joy. Dark was here, Dark was alive. I could do nothing but smile like a fool as he floated in front of me, his feet inches of the ground. The silence between went from awe, to awkward, to expectant. I was waiting, barely containing my self, for him to speak.

He sounded hesitant when he finally spoke, his voice soft and timid. "Can you blame me? After I... the sword pierced my heart, I thought I was going to die but all I heard was a voice telling me I failed. The moment you left the room my consciousness return to its rightful place, your shadow. Now here I am, stuck without a body, barely holding onto what you would call a soul and frankly it's embarrassing." I knew he was my shadow, but I had never fully understood what he meant by that. I had not realized until I saw him like this. He really was my shadow. The shadow lights cast onto walls and pavement. A shadow that had always been with me.

I reached out and touched him but there was nothing to feel. He was only an image cast upon the hardly viable surface of the mist. My fingers passed through the thin vapors, making the image of Dark swirl along with the mists. He shrank away from me, away from my attempt at contact. Dammit Dark, stop it, I wanted to yell at him. Stop shrinking away from me, hiding yourself in the clouds of steam. I could barely see his outline now. I took a few hurried steps toward him, worried I might loose him. His form appeared again. I wanted so badly to hold him close again, to feel his comfortable cool skin. I knew I could not now, but I wish he would at least let me stand near his ethereal self.

"Dark..." I pleaded with him. Seeing him shrink away from me in fear, it was horrible. I just wanted to be close to him. Dark stepped back as I stepped forward. I wanted to plead again, to convince him to let me near him. The feeling in the room changed suddenly I watched his posture change from afraid to angry, His fists clenched in anger.

"Link, dammit, don't you get it? I am a shadow! A shadow! Your shadow! Link you cant touch me, I can't touch you." The force and passion in his words made me step back. The truth hit me; yes, he was back but not fully. I would never feel his soft lips pressed against my own. I could never wrap my arms around his dark frame. As the situation stands, I would still never again feel his light kisses plot a path along my neck. Dark's deep breath pulled me from my thoughts as he picked up where he left off.

"Do you think I would have stayed hidden and watched you cry? Do you really think that I would not have hugged you until the sobs stopped and kissed away your tears if I was able? Why do you think this is the first time I have showed myself to you? I worked so hard to let you think I was truly gone. I promised myself to never let you know, to never let you see me like this. I shouldn't have let you see this and I know it. Nothing is benefited by this existence. Link, neither of us are that strong. We would never survive, not like this." Dark stepped forward and punched at my face. I tried to block it but it didn't matter, his hand went right through me. He proved his point. I knew that he was all I dreamed of, but how could I survive if I could never feel his gently touch again. Another horrible thought bubbled to the surface of my mind. He had been with me these last three years.

"The whole time? You saw everything? You were there for everything I have done… Dark I am sorry. If I only knew. " I thought about every thing I had done since then. He had seen everything, heard everything. Those were things I never wanted to even think of Dark knowing but he knew regardless. He watched it happen. I had betrayed him almost every way. I had slept with… almost a dozen people since then, Dark was forced to watch all of that. Forced to watch as I shared with others what he shared with me. With no way to escape, with nothing to do but hate me for my actions. Admittedly, I had never had anything close to a relationship but still, how could he ever forgive me? He has been with me, for everything. For the battles, the horrors, the depression.

He had to watch as I begged the Goddesses to give him back. He could do nothing to comfort me, but watch and wish there had been another way. Wishing he had not followed his only path. Each night I cried myself to sleep with his name on my lips, he listened. My raw pain was hidden to everyone, except the one who caused it. How could he stay sane? If it had been the other way around, I do not know if I would have been able to handle it. In fact, I know I would not have survived.

"Yeah Link, I did. " The flatness in his tone showed how hard he worked to hide any feeling. "I don't blame you. I am sorry you know I am here." His voice was lacking emotion. His voice cut into my being, how could I have done this to him. I loved him, yet with almost every choice, since I met him, I had betrayed him. Unknowingly I have do not the cruelest things to the man I love. What was there left for me to do? Sorry could never explain how much I wanted to make up for this. Dammit Dark, if I had only known, I would have never. If I had only known he was there I would have never let him see my pain, I would have never betrayed him if I had thought that he was anything but truly dead and gone.

"Why show yourself now? If you were not going to, what made you change your mind?" I was ashamed of what I had done, but I loved him. Him being alive was better then anything and worth any punishment. I may never be able to feel his loving caress again but I could hear his soothing voice. He was alive, it didn't matter if he had a corporeal body or not. His spirit was alive; I could find a way to get him back. There was more then enough magic in this world for that.

"Because you said you loved me. Every other time you only said you missed me or stated something about me that you loved. Except for when you found me dead. That was the only other time you admitted it aloud. My stubbornness was far too strong then on that day. Dammit, I wish I had never let my presence be known. Link… Link I love you, I have loved you since the moment you blue eyes flashed looking for a break in my defense. I did not know I loved you until I awoke curled in your arms. I did not truly know how far I had fallen for you until the day I decided that I had to die. Link I love you, and I always will. Please understand. I can't do this; I just cannot do this. I can't no matter how hard I try. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You would have been happier that way. I should have stayed quiet. I will always be there. Goodbye." He melted back into my shadow. His form slipping down to the floor and pooling at my feet, easily taking the form of my natural shadow once again.

No, he was wrong. I could never be happier then when I was with him. The betrayals did not matter. I love him, it will be okay. Isn't there a saying about how love always triumphs? If he would only stay with me, if he could only talk to me. I was happier with him, I would always be. He completed me, he was part of me. Dammit Dark! Come back!

"Dark! Dark! Come back." He did not answer. I knew that he would not. He had made his choice, if I begged it would only cause him pain. I could not break down. I could not let him see this pain. With a deep breathe I picked up my clothes and dropped them in a hamper. Dark, you're alive! Dark you are with me even now, and your right it hurts but I still can't help myself but smile. Dark, you are alive.

I stumbled towards the bed. Dark was alive, he always had been. He was alive and hated that he could no longer touch me. He hated that all he could do was observe. Fumbling with the blankets, I managed to pull them over me. Dark, you're alive! I can barely believe it, but you truly are here. Your spirit has outlasted your body and you are still with me. Dammit Dark, I love you, why wont you let me choose for myself. I want you here even if it is only your voice.

I lay in bed, quietly blinking back my tears. He would not see me cry over him again. I would not cry, he did not need to see this pain. It would only prove him right. A single hot tear slipped down my cheek. No, I took a deep breath to calm myself, but it ended as a sob. With a final curse, I broke down and let them flow. The hot droplets soaking into the cream blankets. I curled under the sheets and hid from the world. I hid from everyone but the one I wanted to hide from the most.

"Dark you're wrong, I am happier with you. Even if it is only your presence. "I barely said the sentence without my voice cracking, though there was no way to hide the strain in my tone. I needed Dark to here me. It was the truth; I was better of with then without my Shadow. There was no response but I knew he heard me. Damn him, he caused these tears, even if it wasn't his fault. There must be a way to get him back, a feeling of hope rose in my chest for the first time in three years. There would be a way because I had to fix this.

**A/N**

**This is the chapt that has the most of Fenrir's writing. I love it. I am pretty sure the rest will be all me, oh well. I will try to do well.**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed, namely Seeker Heart, Nira Rose, and finally Zeldabeast031.**

**actually this time you should all thank Zeldabeast for the update. I was not planning on editing this and posting it any time soon. I have a bunch of fics i am currently working on, including to collabs. anyways his(sorry for that mistake) review really inspired me to actually sit and edit this, plus work on the next chapt. This should be a short fic, less then 10 chapters. but i can promise that it will be at least pretty good, i sure as hell will be trying my hardest. I hope youguys enjoy.**

**I personally really like this story because it is just really beautiful, though sad. you guys will see. its sad. but has a good ending. **

**okay i will shut up soon, _Thank you all for reading this and a double thank you to anyone who reviews. I really take every review to heart and try to improve myself as a writer. Plus the confidence booste is great ^^. anyways please tell me what you think. _  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled over, trying to get comfortable in the plush bed the Inn. It had been a little over a week since Dark had decided to pop in for a quick "Hello, I love you" during my bath. That first day I felt lost, unable to decide what to do. Finally, on my second day of rest I found the courage to search for an answer. The question was simple: How do I get Dark back? After that, my life had been endlessly frustrating. No matter where I went, no one had any ideas. I finally gave up on the living world and asked Zelda a favor. I needed to go to the usually off limits sacred royal library. She would let me go, I hope. After all, I had saved Hyrule. I remember how hard Zelda had tried to send me back so I could enjoy my childhood. She attempted to warp time to send me back to a world not destroyed by war. A version of Hyrule untouched by Ganondorf's greed.

It took the spell failing for me to realize that I would have never fit in there. My war ravaged self would never fit in such a peaceful world. I still wonder why the spell failed, but I guess not everything works out. Perhaps the Goddesses did not let me go back because they knew it was not right. Regardless of the Goddesses intention, Zelda would let me in the library, not only was I the Hero of Time but I was also her friend. The remaining days were spent sifting through well-preserved ancient books of Hyrule. I couldn't help but smile in memory of Zelda's response.

_"Link, what I am I going to do? Say no. You would just break in and find what you need that way." The response was followed by a light friendly laugh. Somehow, her response put a bit of a smile on my face, despite how fruitless my search had been._

_"Hey, I would never!" Came my completely untruthful defense. We both knew I would, especially if it involved Dark. I broke into the Sacred realm just to yell at the Goddesses. In hindsight, not the smartest idea._

_"That's how we met." We both broke into the laughter that can only be shared between old friends. A laugh provoked by unconditional love and memories._

_"Well how else was I supposed to get past those buffoons you call the royal Guard!" We both knew this was true, especially at the time. They could not find an intruder until he was on his way out anyways._

_"Hey! Not fair, they have gotten better haven't they?" She squealed in response as the Guard at the door stiffened a bit at the insult._

_"True, now I actually have to try!" I jibbed back. Our laughter drifting down the hall. The Guard relaxed a bit, realizing we were only teasing. _

_"Oh shush" The Queen responded with a huff. Knowing that though the words were said in jest, there was no lie contained within them. "Its Dark, isn't it?" Zelda asked quietly._

_"Yeah… I swear in the name of the Goddesses I saw him last night." I responded truthfully. Her look of despair made me want to defend my actions._

_"You think there is really any hope?" She asked, making me look inside myself. Was there? When I look at the facts it just sounds like I am crazy but that does not change the truth._

_"For me there is, because the barest glimmer of a hope is better then giving up." She nodded._

_"Sometimes it's better to give up." Zelda responded, the wisdom in her words evident. She was wrong though. Most times it might be, but not with Dark. I could never give up on him._

_"Sometimes its not." She smiled at my response._

_"True. I hope your search ends well Link. I would love to meet the fling that stole your heart away from the rest of us." Though the words were light, I understood the meaning. If it had not been for Dark, I would have ended up with the princess. As it was, we remained the closest of friends. I do not know what I would do without Zelda's wisdom to guide my courage._

The hope that had been so alive then was now barely a flicker. Not one of these endless books was giving me an answer. I pushed myself out of bed to start my endless hours of research anew. Pulling my clothes on and quickly packing away my items, I headed out of the door. Trudging down the stairs, I wished that the answer would just appear already. I was never one to research this much, but I had no choice.

I sat at a plain brown table; a serving girl quickly brought me a warm bowl of green soup. It really was a sickly color, lumps floating and the off green liquid looking a bit rotten. The moment I took a bite my opinion completely changed. What beautiful shades of green. Such delicious lumps of potato. Anyone who can make vegetable taste this good must be a god. Growing up among all children, I still harbored a bit of distaste for vegetables. They just did not taste as good as most other foods. Unless prepared by cooking gods like the woman who owned this Inn, another reason I love it here.

I sneezed again. A horrible layer of dust covered every surface of the library. I sent clouds into the air with each movement . This was an older part of the library, not often looked through. A small passage in another book had sent me here. It was a section about the temples of Hyrule. Many I had never heard of but this one I knew, The water Temple. It seemed that Evil loved to infest the lake bed temple. Almost every other hero had to go exploring its icy cold halls. There were countless different accounts of the temple all seemed similar to my own. However no others had quite the same experience with their own shadow. I pulled out every book that had a description of a fight with this shadow.

After sifting through the endless books, I found the ones that seemed to be the most similar to my encounter. A shadow appears in the middle of the water temple. A carbon copy of yourself. You raise your swords in combat. The biggest difference is what comes next. For all of the past heroes, after a gruesome fight, they beat their adversary. Then continued on to beat the rest of the temple. The difference is their shadows did not develop their own consciousness. My story was the same as the other heroes up until one crucial turning point.

_I unsheathed the master sword slowly. There was something unsettling about this room. It seemed to go on forever. The sides extending out beyond sight, except for the door that seemed to lead to nowhere. The ceiling mirrored the floor, creating an eerie look. The water was about knee deep and covered the entire floor. In the center of the room rose a small island. In the center of the room was a gnarled dead tree, it was beautiful in a dark way. Despite the shiver that the look of the room sent up my spine, I headed towards the far door cautiously._

_As a reached the long dead tree I let my hand reach out and touch the dark gnarled surface. The bark was rough, yet almost smooth. Glancing at my hand as I pulled away from the bark I noticed a black smear. Was the tree charcoal? How had it burnt here in the center of the water temple? We were under a lake, surrounded by water. Wiping the charcoal on my tunic, I continued to trudge across the room. Looking at the ground, I noted that I did not cast a shadow in any direction. What a curious addition to the room. What about this light had caused the lack of a shadow?_

_My back faced the tree and a deeper feeling of unease swept over my body. My grip on the Master Sword tightened, my knuckles turning white in the process. The sense of security the simple motion added calmed my nerves a bit, just as I reached the far door. It was locked, which meant there was no way out of this room. Not until I found the trick to opening these doors. There was a small splash from the center of the room. I spun to face the cause, wondering what new foe awaited me._

_Leaning against the tree was a creature with flashing read eyes. What kind of demon could this be? It stepped away from the trees, the full form of the creature becoming visible. I stepped towards it, the sounds of each splash echoed in the silent room. The creature had ashen skin, blood red eyes and raven hair. His outfit was made of jet-black material, the overall effect made him seem like a shadow. As I neared the island I noted the most curious part of this demon. It had my face. What is this new foe? Moreover, why does he wear my face?_

"_Hello Link." How did this creature know my name? How was this all possible? Though a smile twisted his features, I knew not to trust his friendly words. I readied myself for a fight. The worst monsters are those hiding behind with human faces._

"_Welcome to my home, Hero." The words were spoken calmly with no threat implied. I almost wanted to trust him. However, the sword he held in his left hand warned me of his true purpose. Why would he be here except to be another obstacle? I wanted to get this fight over. Advancing on the dark creature, I watched him carefully, waiting for it to makes its move._

_The closer we got to each other the more glaringly obvious our similarities were. His skin was as dark as mine was light. His hair the opposite of my light blond hair. His deep red eyes slanted the same as mine. His ears pointed in the same way. His blade was an ebony imitation of the Master Sword, his tunic matching mine in every way but color. His raven hair spilled out of an ink black hat. How could something mimic me so well? What magic could do this? _

"_No words of warning before the fight. No apologies that you must destroy me? How un-heroic." My dark doppelganger gloated but with a tinge of remorse. I ignored him, or rather tried to. His words were surprising and sent tingles of nervousness down my spine. Why were we fighting? Did we have to? I pushed these thoughts from my mind at threw myself at the enemy. He easily blocked my quick slash. He gave a halfhearted swing; I parried it easily and dove in for another attack. He sidestepped the attack; it was as if he knew what I was going to do even before I was fully sure. This patterned continued. I would attack and he would block. Any attacks he sent my way were easily blocked, because he was barely trying. Despite his lack of enthusiasm, I could not get passed his defenses once. The mood of the fight did not feel like a duel to the death, but rather a friendly spar._

_This was impossible. Damn it, I was making no headway and I could feel my limbs straining with fatigue. I don't know how much longer I could last. My shadow, he seems to barely notice. I mean I have noticed he did not take advantage of my weakness to end this, but his movements did not seem to slow. It was infuriating! I wanted to beat him. He wasn't even trying, what would happen if he did? I needed to end this quickly. I threw myself at him sword first in a desperate attempt to win. He knocked me aside easily. Damn I was getting sloppy. As quickly as I could manage I was back on my feet, soaking wet. He was ready for my next swing, as usual. This time he knocked my blade out of my hand. My heart raced as a jolt of fear ran through my body. I dove for my blade, barely managing to grasp the handle._

_He was already there, standing over me. I scrambled back, knowing this would probably be my end. He dropped his guard, his sword at his side. What was wrong? Why the sudden change? His shoulders were slumped and his stare filled with could be mistaken as sorrow but I saw through that to the slight sparkle of hope. Why was my opponent acting so… human? Our eyes met, a strange flutter rose in my stomach before being suppressed by a deep sense of survival. He took a step forward, when I flinched backwards, he stopped. He looked away, breaking the lock his eyes had on me. Why was it so hard to look away from those red eyes? It looked like he wanted to say more, but held stopped himself. His crimson eyes captured my gaze as he spoke words I had not heard since this whole adventure started._

"_We don't have to do this."_

A tear hit the page I was blankly starring at. my mind lost in memory. No I could not think about him, not now. I would have him to myself again soon. Nevertheless, those words, they changed my life. Damn it Dark, I cannot get any research done with you on my mind. Those blood red eyes of his were still stuck in my mind, that simple phrase reverberating across my thoughts. With a shake of my head, I tried to rid myself of the sensations. I looked at the page below me and forced myself to keep reading. The answer had to be here somewhere. It just had to.

**A/N**

**okay i like this chapter. added a flashback so you guys get to know what happened between them. Please tell me what you guys think. It might not be quite as good as the others(in my opinion) because fenrir wasn't as involved. He did look it over though. He approved so i hope you guys will. Anyways i love this story, unfortunately it will be short maybe two or three more chapters. might do a companion fic. if you guys want. anyways please tell me what you think I love to hear each one of your opinions. Thanks again to all my reviewers, and fenrir for getting this started.  
**


End file.
